


Sweet, Sugar, Candyman

by yacieee



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Burlesque, Candyman - Freeform, Daddy!Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Smut, Possible Daddy Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sugar, Sweet, daddy!dean, dance, future kink, reader has daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yacieee/pseuds/yacieee
Summary: Reader is a big city girl, she is a burlesque dancer at a local club in Lawrence , Kansas. When she isn't paying attention to her surroundings, she is almost run down by a car, but she is saved by a green-eyed wonder boy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Sarah Blake, past Dean Winchester/Lisa Braeden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Clothes, shoes, groceries, and wash the car. That was Y/N’s to do list for today before she when to work. Y/N showered, brushed her teeth, did her makeup, and fluffed her y/h/c hair. She stayed in front of her sliding closet mirrors to make sure there were no wrinkles or dog fur hanging around. Her black bodycon dress accentuated her curves in all the right places, light blue jean jacket over it to keep her a little warm in the chilly morning, and white sneakers to finish it off.**

**Y/N’s Pomeranian pup, Luna, hopped on her bed and barked at her for attention.**

**“Good morning Luna!” Y/N said. She scratched the dog’s ears and gave her belly rub before heading out for a small walk and bringing her back into the apartment.**

**Dean Winchester. Everyone in Lawrence, Kansas knows exactly who he is and knows not to get on is bad side. Either you love him, or you hate him. He and his little brother, Sam, were very well known because of their parents, John and Mary Winchester. John Winchester was ranked Corporal in the Marine Corps and Mary was the popular girl around town and everyone wanted to be her or be her friend.**

**But that wasn’t all Dean was known for. He was known for being a womanizer. Every woman in town wanted to be with him or… under him. To be perfectly honest, that was just a front. Dean wanted someone, especially now that Sam was getting married to his girl, Sarah Blake. But every girl that Dean was dating, they wanted him for his money.**

**Dean got ready wearing his usual flannel, jeans, and boots to head out and check on the brewery before visiting Sam at the auto shop. He got into his 1967 Chevy Impala, blasted Metallica through the speakers, and drove into town.**

**Y/N had 5 bags: 3 full of clothes and 2 that had new shoes. She threw in a little lingerie for… special purposes. Y/N’s phone rang and saw that it was her manager Rowena.**

**“Hey Rowena.” She answered.**

**“Hello dearie! Do you have a minute to talk?”**

**Rowena MacLeod was the mother that Y/N ever wanted. Her biological mother wasn’t the mother of year. Sure, she gave Y/N clothes on her back, food in her stomach, and a roof over her head but it wasn’t the best relationship. Rowena gave her the freedom to be herself. Pushed her to be confident in her own skin and in her own sensuality.**

**“What’s up?”**

**“I know its your day off this Saturday, but we need you to here that day. There’s a bachelor party coming and want to impress for future business among the group. What do you say?”**

**Y/N hasn’t had a day off in two weeks and this weekend was her small getaway from town.**

**“Can’t someone else do it,” she retorted. “You know I love you Rowena and would drop everything to help, but I’m really looking forward to this weekend.”**

**“I’ll give two weeks off and still pay you… Come on dearie! You’re the best one I have yet!”**

**Two weeks off with pay? Doesn’t sound bad at all. I could finally deep clean the apartment, go on that trip a little bit longer, and have a couple of days of doing nothing.**

**“Deal! But don’t call me those two weeks unless it’s an emergency!”**

**Rowena cheered and gave her thanks before hanging up. Y/N looked both ways before crossing the street and a third of the way in, she heard someone yelling and saw a BMW coming at her fast. Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back to the sidewalk quickly. Y/N heart rate was accelerating, her breathing was fast, and adrenaline pumping all over her body. She looks up at the man who saved her life. Freckles decorated his perfectly symmetrical face, his plump lips parted from breathing a little hard, and his green eyes looking towards the car as it sped off. Strong arms still holding her close, his scent of pine trees and amber filling her nostrils.**

**“Pay attention asshole!” His voice was LOUD. Intimidating, alpha-like loud. His eyes quickly turned from hard to soft-looking when he turned his attention to Y/N.**

**“Are you okay?” He asked.**

**“Um yeah.” Y/N breathed. “Yeah I’m okay.” She turned to the side and sees her phone on the floor. “Except my phone is now destroyed… Um thank you for pulling me out of the way. I would have been roadkill if you didn’t get there on time.”**

**“No problem.” He said. “People can be asshole around here.”**  
“I believe it.” Y/N giggled. “Let me get you some coffee for your heroic act.”  
He smiled, a smile that can turn a girl into goo, Y/N thought. She was getting butterflies in special places. 

**“No, it’s okay. I- “**

**“Come on Wonder Boy!” Y/N pleaded. “It’s the least I can do.”**

**“Wonder Boy?” He snorted and furrowed his eyebrows together at the nickname he was given.**

**“Well…” Y/N turned on her charm, the flirting was about to begin. “I don’t know your name and considering that you pulled me out of the way from being run over by an idiot, I thought I’d call you Wonder Boy.”**

**The smile came through again and more butterflies fluttered to forbidden places.**

**“The name is Dean. Dean Winchester.” He stuck his hand out and Y/N took it in hers. Dean’s hands were a little rough and Y/N though that he could be working as a mechanic. They walk in silence to the closest coffee shop and got two large coffees to go. They walk across the street to the park and sit down on the stonewall.**

**“Sooo, you went shopping today I assume.” Dean said as he pointed out the obviousness of the bags Y/N was holding.**

**“Oh, uh yeah.” Y/N giggled. Her giggle is cute, Dean thought. “Just thought that I could spoil myself a little. Still have to go grocery shopping on the other side of town before I go to work.”**

**Dean took a sip of his delicious coffee before he continued to ask questions.**

**“Do you live around here?”**

**“Just a little bit outside of town.” Y/N answered. “Wasn’t born and raised here though.**

**“Where you from?” Dean asked.**

**Y/N looked down and fiddled with her coffee cup before taking another sip. She never liked saying that she was from a big city in California. Everyone thought that she was a stuck-up bitch.**

**“Um. I’m from San Diego, California.” Y/N said. “Born and raised there. Moved to New York at 18 to attend Juilliard and major in Dance and Theatre. Then moved here to Lawrence to escape the big city life.”**

**“Wow. Juilliard.” Dean was shocked and impressed at the fact she went to prestigious school to further her education and to wanting to end up in Lawrence, Kansas. “Must have been quite an experience.”**

**Y’N giggled again. That adorable sound was doing something to Dean. Butterflies in his stomach maybe? She was attractive, beautiful even.**

**“If you mean by being in debt to attend the school of my dreams burying me deep, then yeah you’re right.”**

**Y/N and Dean take a moment of silence to drink some more of their coffee. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was comfortable. Like they knew each other for a while.**

**“What about you, Wonder Boy?” Y/N asked cheekily.**

**“Born and raised here. Started working straight out of high school. Own two businesses as of late, a brewery and a mechanic shop. My little brother, Sam, manages both while I oversee it.”**

**“Oooo. Businessman. Sounds sexy.” Y/N said. Dean blushed when she complimented his career choice. They talk a little more before Dean offers her a ride to her car, so she won’t have to carry the bags of clothes and shoes on a long walk back to her car.**

**“Is she yours?” Y/N asked astounded as they approached Dean’s car.**

**“Yeah. 1967 Chevy Impala.” Dean said proudly. He love his car. He loved his Baby, always took care of her after his father gave it to him when Dean turned 18. They slide into the front seat and Dean roared her to life.**

**“Her name is Baby.”**

**“She’s beautiful.” Y/N said. They drive down the street for a couple of blocks and made a turn to Y/N’s car. A bright red 1967 Ford Mustang stood out from every other car close by. Y/N kept her Mustang well just like Dean did with his Impala.**

**“Wow. Classy girl, aren’t you?” Dean teased.**

**“You can never go wrong with a classic car if you know exactly how to take good care of them.” Y/N got out the Impala and closed the door. She leaned on the open window to say her thanks and her goodbyes. “Thanks for driving me to my car and saving my life.”**

**Dean smiled again, but this time his tongue peaked out a little in between his teeth. It was kind of cute.**

**“No problem sweetheart.”**

**Y/N turned around and walked to her car, adding a little more sway to her hips that caught Dean’s attention. When she got into her car and roared it to life, Dean realized that he never caught her name.**

**“Hey sweetheart!” Dean yelled over the loud cars, catching Y/N’s attention. “You never gave me your name!”**

**Y/N gave Dean a teasing look, something she would only give if she really liked the person, whether it was sexually or friendship like.**

**“Let’s keep that a mystery.” She said. “See you around Wonder Boy.”**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Saturday rolled around and it was the day of Sam’s bachelor party at some club that was popular over the weekends downtown. Benny made the arrangement there when Sarah specifically said no strip clubs, but Dean forgot to book somewhere else and Benny said that it was the only place that had an opening that weekend. The guys had to keep it a secret.**

**Dean kept thinking about the girl he met earlier that week. He kept hoping that he would see her in down or pop up at his brewery, but she never showed. Dean kept looking for the bight red car, but all he saw was a grayscale of cars.**

**All the guys met at the brewery to have a couple of drinks in before they head out for the night. Dean drove Sam and Denny while Castiel drove Jack and Kevin. Kevin was already buzzed when they got to the car as he is the new kid at the auto shop and Sam took a liking in him. The boys arrive to the location known as The Coven. Valet parking was offered, and Dean threatened to sue if something were to happen to Baby. Nobody drives Baby but Dean. And on occasion, Sam too.**

**They were let in as soon as they got to the door. The first thing they noticed were the big red curtains on the elevated stage. The name of the place was lit on the curtains with a saying “a burlesque showing” at the bottom of it.**

**“Burlesque?” Jack asked. His brows were pinched together in confusion. Kid was pure innocence despite his age. He is a good kid, but he needs to get around the adult world a lot. “What is that?”**

**“It’s a form of provocative dancing and singing. Sometimes he can be comical. It provides some sort of striptease.” A blonde, curly girl popped up out of nowhere. Her blue eyes were bright, her face looked like she didn’t want to be here.**

**“Name of the party?” She asked.**

**“Winchester.”**

**The blonde girl led them to the very front of the club. Sam and Dean gave each other an approval look of the seating they were given. Once seated, they blonde gave each man a menu.**

**“The name is Claire and I will be your waitress for tonight. I know it may seem like I don’t want to be here because of my resting bitch face, but rest assured I am a nice person.” This time Claire smiled. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to get your orders.”**

**“This place is…” Sam thought about his next words. “Incredible.”**

**“Sarah is going to kill you.” Dean chuckled.**

**“It’s your ass really.” Sam retorted. “You’re the one that arranged this.”**

**Sam was right. Even if Benny was the one that arranged this, Dean is the best man and it was his responsibility.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“Come on my beauties!” Rowena shouted. “We have to get the show going!”**

**Her assistant, Gabriel < was going from dancer to dancer to make sure all costumes were intact and there wouldn’t be any wardrobe malfunction. He got to Y/N, his favorite girl since she’s been here.**

**“My love.” Gabriel said enthusiastically. Y/N turned around from her chair and gave Gabriel a kiss on each cheek as a greeting. “Are we ready for tonight?”**

**“As always!” Y/N giggled. “I’m ready to try out my new routine. It’s sexy, breathtaking, and it will for sure make every single person in that room all hot and bothered.”**

**“That’s my girl!” Y/N loved giving the hot and bothered routines, it made her feel confident in herself than she ever was in her freshman year of high school.**

**Cassie Robinson was the opening dancer to Partition by Beyoncé. She deserved that spot as much as every other dancer that was in the roster. She was confident, never gave two fucks when people talked about her, and she would always stand up for herself and others that she cared about. She has always been a tough chick since Y/N has been in the club. She knew how to move her body in certain ways.**

**Jo Harvelle did 7 Rings by Ariana Grande. Jo was still a baby dancer among the rest of the girls. Y/N took her under her wing and showed her the ropes around the club and how to perform to her fullest potential. Y/N made she that Jo would be taking baby steps to doing more explicit songs.**

**Bela Talbot did You Don’t Own Me by SAYGRACE. Bela is quite the sneaky person to take certain counts from others to add to her routines and slightly change them up a bit so that no one would notice. But she was one heck of a dancer.**

**Anna did Games by Demi Lovato. She is one who loves to get message across in her routines; she gives no fucks either about anyone. She was her own girl and did not need a man to define her.**

**Lastly, Lisa Braeden. The OG of the roster, has always been with the club since it started. She did Womanizer by Britney Spears. Lisa was… one of a kind… Her and Bela were like two peas in a pod; disliked some of the main performers, belittled the back-up dancers, and would be a two-face with most of the girls. Especially the new girls.**

**Lisa had another number afterwards and that required all the main performers in it along with a male singing. Boys by Britney Spears started blasting through the speakers and Lisa gave all of us a hard look as if telling us not mess up her performance whatsoever.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**The curtains opened and 6 girls wearing rhinestone corsets and fishnet leggings with silver boots. Each girl had their hair styled differently. The boys were really enjoying their time there and the performances given. As this current performance kept going, a certain girl caught Dean’s attention. The familiarity of her face, her (y/h/c) hair, and gorgeousness; Dean swears that he has seen her before.**

**_“Pull your girl off the dance floor_ _  
Whisper in her ear  
Must've said something about me  
Cause now she's lookin' over here  
You lookin' at me, with that sexy attitude  
But the way your girl's movin' it  
It puts me in the mood” _ **

**A kid, maybe in his 20s, appeared in the middle of the stage and all the girls went up to him and started dancing. Dean recognized him as Max Bane, one of his clients at the auto shop. Then, the girls got to the bottom of stage to certain spots. Dean got the girl he has been trying to figure out. It was the girl from town!**

**When she turned her eyes on to Dean, she had a surprised look on her face but immediately turned into a huge smile. The club was the last place they thought they would see each other again. Y/N made her way around Dean to stand behind him, whispered Britney’s chorus seductively in his ear. It was doing things to Dean; he didn’t want to make a sudden movement to reveal his hot feelings.**

**“Hey Wonder Boy.” Her voice was like honey, sweet but seductive. She walked back to the stage, hips swaying from right to left. She landed on her pose and gave wink to dean. He caught it before the lights went out. Dean was smiling and clapping as he stood up, the only one from his party. Sam looked at him and laughed, sure Dean gets excited with dancers but never this excited.**

**A red-haired woman appeared onstage with a microphone. She had a dusty rose dress and cream-colored heels.**

**“Good evening ladies and gentlemen!” She said. “Is everyone enjoying themselves tonight?”**

**There was a round of applause and whistles in response to her question.**

**“This next performance is a new one that will be added to the list of amazing dances that we offer here at The Coven. Not only is nasty, it is also naughty… Singing and dancing Christina Aguilera’s Nasty Naughty Boy, please welcome Rose to the stage!”**

**The curtains opened and the only thing seen was the silhouette of the woman.**

**“ _Come here, Big Boy_.”**

**Dean recognized that honey, seductive voice. Trumpets began playing over the speakers, lights on Rose, in a white lingerie, white stockings, heels, and a white feather boa on her shoulders; her hair luscious curls, pink cheeks, and red lipstick. Every move she made during her performance, Dean was hot and bothered and Y/N noticed whenever he shifted.**

**“ _Come on Daddy!_ ” Y/N was looking at Dean at that very moment. Dean caught that it was for him, his suit pants were getting a little tight.**

**“ _Now give me a little spanking…_ ” Y/N turned around and smacked her ass cheeks before continuing making movements that resembled her grinding on someone; throwing her hair back, curving her spine to give her ass a prominent look. When it was over, the light went out and every person in the room stood up to applause. Dean was sill in awe of the performance and her. Rose. He finally got her name.**

**The guys finished their drinks and food, agreed to hit a bar for a little more fun. Dean told Sam and Benny to go with Cas and that he’ll meet them up later. Dean went to the back and opened the door to only be greeted by the red-hair woman.**

**“You’re not supposed to be coming in here.” She said.**

**“Um, I just need to talk to Rose. She is a friend of mine.”**

**“Really?” That’s what everyone says just so they can be with her and harass her!”**

**“It’s not like – “**

**“Goodbye mister.” She was about to close the door when Y/N behind her in a short silk robe.**

**“Rowena?”**

**The woman, Rowena, turned around and gave a puzzling look to Y/N. “Hello dearie. This client said that he is a friend yours and wants to talk to you.”**

**Y/N looked at Dean and smiled, sending butterflies to his stomach. He was beginning to feel like he was 17 years old again.**

**“He’s a friend.” She chuckled. “Remember they guy I told you about this week? The one that saved me from becoming a roadkill?”**

**Rowena instantly knew what Y/N was talking about and gave Dean a charming smile. “Wonder Boy.”**

**Dean’s cheeks were flaming hot that Rowena knew who Wonder Boy was and that Y/N talked to her about him after only meeting once. Rowena quickly introduced herself and left to give them time to talk. Y/N quickly grabbed Dean’s hand and rushed through backstage to a room that had “Rose” plastered on the door. Once inside, the room had its own sitting area with a flat screen tv, a coffee table with magazines, its own bathroom, racks of costumes, and a bright lit vanity.**

**“Hey Wonder Boy.” Y/N said enthusiastically. “Never thought I’d see you again in my place of work. What are you doing here?”**

**Dean sat down on the couch to het himself comfortable. “Well it’s my little brother’s bachelor party and my friend booked us here. How come you never said this is your line of work?”**

**Y/N crossed her arms over her chest and peeked her tongue in between her teeth.**

**“It usually not something you say to someone you first meet.” She laughed. “Sooo. You’re the bachelor party that Rowena wants to impress.”**

**Dean was confused. Wasn’t the whole club and performances for every person there? Why would the club want to impress them?**

**“Impress?”**

**Y/N giggled and walked over to sit next to Dean. She mainly sat on her left him and had her legs tucked behind her. Because her silk rode was short, there was a bit of opening right in between her legs. Dean swallowed hard and looked the other way as soon as he saw her skin.**

**“Yeah.” Y/N said. “I was supposed to get away this weekend, but Rowena called and begged for me to come in to impress potential clients in return for two weeks off. Paid.”**

**“Wow.” Dean said.” So, the whole sow was mainly for us?”**

**“Well…” She smiled sheepishly. “Mostly my number. Rowena loved the practice run the whole week and wanted me to debut it today for you.”**

**Dean blushed knowing that Y/N’s routine was her him… or for the group. The way she moved her body, the way she made Dean feel and think, Y/N knew what she was doing. Maybe if he would picture…**

**“Dean?”**

**Her voice pulled him out of his fantasy and looked into her (y/e/c) eyes. Her never noticed them before, they’re bright against the color of her skin.**

**“Do you want to go out for a drink?” He asked. “If you’re not going to be on the clock anymore that is.”**

**“But isn’t it your brother’s bachelor party?”**

**Dean shrugged. He really wants to take her out for a drink and get to know her more.**

**“Sam won’t mind.” He said. “I know he would like you.”**

**Y/N hesitatingly agreed and left to the bathroom to change into more comfortable clothes. In the meantime, Dean looked around her room and noticed that there wasn’t any pictures of her life around the room. It made Dean a little sad but would assume that she does have pictures in her own place. He also noticed a rose lying flat on her vanity and that prompted him to imply that he now knows her name after she refused to give it to him the day that they met.**

**“So, your name is Rose.” Dean called out.**

**“Nice try Wonder Boy.” She said as she stepped out of the restroom. She had an AC/DC t-shirt tucked into her high waisted jeans and comfortable sneakers. Even dressed down she looked fantastic, Dean thought. “Rose is just my stage name.”**

**Dean chuckled and looked at her teasing smile. “Am I ever going to know your name?”**

**“Mmm. Maybe.” She said. “But for now, you can call me Rose… I’m ready whenever you are Wonder Boy.”**

**Dean stuck his elbow out and she took it to walk out of the club.**

**“It’s Dean.” He reminded her playfully, even though he likes the nickname Rose gave him.**

**“Ohhh, you’ll always be Wonder Boy to me babe…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated! ❤


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Dean and Y/N drove to the bar in good spirits. Y/N took over the radio and normally Dean doesn’t let anyone take over the radio, but he made an exception. They sang to Bon Jovi, Ac/DC, and Metallica at the top of their lungs.**

**Once they got to the parking lot, Dean quickly ran around the Impala to open Y/N’s door. _Such a gentleman,_ she thought. They walk into the bar and made a beeline to the bartender. A young man, maybe in his early 20s, approached them as soon as they sat down.**

**“What can I get you guys?”**

**“I’ll take a whiskey.” Dean said.**

**“Same but make it a double, hon.” Y/N gave the bartender a flirty smile and he returned it before turning his back to them. Dean was feeling uneasy at the exchange, but it’s not like she belongs to him. They’ve only met once before tonight. There was just something about her that intrigued Dean so much that he felt the need to protect her from others. The bartender came back with their drinks and gave Y/N a wink before he left. Dean felt a burning sensation in his chest, and it wasn’t the whiskey.**

**“Are you sure that your brother won’t mind me crashing his bachelor party?” Y/N asked as she took a sip of her own whiskey.**

**“Nah. By now he’s already buzzed.” He said. “when he’s in a good mood before drinking, he’s a sap.”**

**“DEAN!”**

**Both Dean and Y/N turned their attention to the tall man that was slightly stumbling their way. He has a boyish face with shaggy hair; jean jacket with a white flannel under, black jeans and boots. _These brothers are good looking guys,_ she thought. _The girl marrying him is one lucky lady._**

**“What took you so long?” The tall man asked as he heavily put his arm around Dean’s shoulders.**

**“Uhh Sam, this is Rose.” Dean said. “Rose, this is my little brother Sam.”**

**Y/N and Sam shook hands and exchanged smiles and hellos.**

**“Hey, aren’t you that dancer from the club that we were just at?” Sam asked.**

**“Yessir that is me!”**

**_She’s cute when she gives her cheesy, prideful grin,_ ** **Dean thought.**

**“Alright don’t tell this to my future wife, but the show was amazing! The lights, the choreography were awesome! I applaud every single one of you!”**

**Y/N placed her hand on chest in appreciation. “Aww, thank you Sam. You’re so sweet.”**

**They all got to talking and got to know each a little bit more. Y/N found out that Sam graduated from Stanford, took the bar exam, and is now lawyer (while managing Dean’s auto shop on the side). Met his future wife at an art exhibit during his college life for a general ed class and dated for four years before he proposed.**

**“I’m excited for you Sam!” Y/N exclaimed. “Congratulations!”**

**“Why don’t you join us?” Sam asked without a second thought. “Dean has a plus one and seem like a nice girl.”**

**Y/N and Dean were both thrown off by the sudden suggestion. They just met, why would she be invited to a big occasion where no one knows who she is?**

**“I…uh… I don’t want to intrude such a special occasion.” She said.**

**“No, you won’t!” Sam was already slurring his words at that point. Dean excused himself and his brother to their group by the pool table. They all left after two minutes of talking and Dean returned to his barstool.**

**“I’m sorry about that.” He said. “He doesn’t think things through when he is like that.”**

**“It’s fine.” Y/N giggled. “I don’t mind going.” She took her last sip of her whiskey and leaned into Dean by pulling his collar to her.**

**“Besides… seeing you in a suit won’t be so bad now would it?”**

**Dean’s breath got caught in his throat and swallowed hard at the current situation. Sure he was one to flirt with other women, but he never encountered someone who took initiative. His was all new to him. Y/N’s pupils were slightly blown with lust, there noses touching, hot air between them. _Should I go for it,_ Dean thought. Just when he was about to, Y/N pulled away and hopped off the barstool.**

**“Are you taking me home, Wonder Boy?” She teased.**

**Dean quickly collected himself and shuffled off the barstool to take her home. The whole ride to her place was mainly in comfortable silence. When they got to her place, neither one of them wanted to leave.**

**“So…” Y/N said. “I’ll see you at the wedding then?”**

**“About that… It’s going to be in California and Sam wants me there before anyone else.”**

**“Ohh okay. Um… when are you leaving?”**

**“Tomorrow… at noon…” Dean had guilty face a rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for her retract her invitation.**

**“To… okay. I’ll start packing tonight then.”**

**“I’m sorry.” Dean said. “I know I should have given you more details before – “**

**Y/N put her index finger on his lips to keep him from talking.**

**“It works out.” She said. “I have two weeks off anyway and might as well put them to use. I’m always up for an adventure.”**

**She put her finger down and gave Dean a quick kiss on the cheek. “Thanks for the drinks and driving me home. I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

**Y/N stepped out of the car and made her way to the door. Dean stayed until she was safely inside. When he got home, Dean quickly took a shower and got ready for bed. Just when he got under the cover, a text message came through.**

**_???: Hey, Wonder Boy._ ** **_❤_ ** **_I called myself from your phone to save it. You really should put a passcode on it. Lol! Anyways, save this picture for my number._ **

**Dean scrolled down the message to her picture: Y/N was laying bed, her hair all spread out and giving a peace sign with a wink and her tongue peeking out. Of course he is going to save it. In return, Dean sends her a picture of him in the Impala. One that used for his dating apps.**

****

**_Y/N: No fair. I send you a weird looking one and you me a hot one._ ** **_😍_ **

**_Dean: It’s a cute picture! Honestly if I had more pictures of you, this one would be my favorite._ **

**_Y/N:_ ** **_❤❤❤_ ** **_Good night Wonder Boy_ ** **_❤❤❤_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is here! I had more time on my hands but did not take the full advantage like I wanted to. This chapter isn't too exciting but I wanted to give you guys something. Please enjoy!

The next morning, Dean woke up early to make sure that everything he needed was packed and in the Impala. He ate his breakfast, showered, got ready, and locked up his apartment before heading to Y/N’s apartment and tests her that he was on his way.

Once he gets there, Dean notices a couple of bags on the porch and assumes they’re hers. He receives a text from Y/N letting him know that the bags are indeed hers and that she will be down in a few minutes. Dean decides to pack her bags in the car, so she wouldn’t have to and waits for her on the side of the Impala. When she comes out of the door, Dean notices a white ball of fur cradled on her arm.

“Uh… what is that?” Dean asked. Y/N gave Dean an offended look, so maybe calling it “that” was not a good idea.

“THAT is my dog Luna.” Y/N had an attitude, something that Dean took note on. “And we are taking her to my friend Gabe’s house for him to watch while I’m gone.”

“Can’t he just pick her up from your place?”

Another offended look came from her and Dean immediately regretted it.

“She is a good dog!” Y/N whispered in a little angry voice. “I have had her since she was a pup. I taught her tricks and made that she is potty trained. And for you to be- “

“alright! Alright! Alright!” Dean went up to her and placed his hands on her arms to soothe her and she took a deep breath in. “We’ll take it- I mean her to your friend’s house. Okay?”

She nodded with a pouty face and they all got in the car to be on their merry way. The whole ride to Y/N’s friend’s house, the dog was very mellow, didn’t bark at anything, and stayed on Y/N’s lap most of the way. After the dog was dropped off and they hit the road, Y/N cried for her pup as it was the first time she was away from her pup. Dean tried to comfort her and the best way to do so was buying her food. More like snacks really when they had to stop at a gas station.

Halfway through the trip, Rose woke up from her sleep, noticed it was dark outside and checked the time. 2:40am.

Dean saw Y/N stirred from her side and saw that she was awake.

“Hey there sweetheart.” Y/N rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled at the word “sweetheart”. Sure it has been said to every person in the universe but coming from Dean made her feel some type of way.

“Hey… are we going to be at a rest stop?”

“Nah. Heading straight to California.”

“Do you need me to drive the rest of the way?”

Dean looked at Y/N and smiled at her. “Don’t worry too much about it. My dad made Sammy and I pull all-nighters whenever we had to pick up Sammy from school for the holidays and take him back. So get your beauty sleep sweetheart. I got it.”

Y/N was too sleepy and too tired to even argue, so she agreed to back to sleep. When she woke up again, Dean was slightly shaking her awake when they arrived at the hotel they were staying at.

“Morning sweetheart. We’re here.” Rubbing sleep from her eyes again, she noticed that it was almost half past ten in the morning. She could have sworn that they still needed another 10 hours to get to the hotel.

They both get their personal bags and leave the rest for the bellhops to take, while Dean gave the keys of the Impala to valet but not without giving a warning to not scratch, crash, or joyride the car. When they got to the front desk, they were greeted by a beautiful blonde.

“Welcome to St. Michael’s Hotel.” She said. “Do we have a reservation?”

“Yes. Dean Winchester for two.” Dean gave the receptionist his ID and she took it. She found his name and looked for the room key before she took a post-it to write something on it and gave it back.

“Alright room 4413 is yours and please don’t be shy from calling the front desk for…special…services Mr. Winchester. I’m only a phone call away…” She gave Dean a smile and a wink. _Is she serious?_ Y/N thought. Before she can think about her next words/actions, her mouth opens.

“Actually, I have a request.” Y/N said. “Would you mind sending some extra candles, bath salts, bubbles, and rose petals to our room? Oh! And aromatherapy drops. We had a long drive and need some time to …relax in a nice, hot bath. Thanks doll.”

Y/N turned around before the receptionist could say anything. Dean looked at her with a confused expression of the exchanged that happened in front of him. She walked to his side and interlaced their fingers.

“Come on babe. Let’s go to our room.” Okay, sure they weren’t in a relationship whatsoever, but Y/N didn’t like the receptionist. She led Dean to the elevators and pressed the button to their floor. The whole elevator ride was a little awkward with the bellhops and she knew Dean wanted to talk about the encounter because he had a smirk on his face the whole time. Once they got to their room there were two beds, one for each of them; a living/dining room, a huge bathroom, and a beautiful view of the city. They each set their personal bags on their beds and the bellhops left their luggage on the floor. Once Dean tipped the bellhops and they left the room, the awkwardness started settling in again.

“So. What was that all about?” Dean asked mischievously.

“What are you talking about?”

Dean looked at her and raised his brow in question, knowing that she is playing dumb.

“The whole request of aromatherapy oils, a hot and relaxing bath. Oh! And ‘babe’?”

“I’ve called you ‘babe’ before!... once…” She said as she took a sip of water she got from the fridge. “So what Dean? It was a sign of disrespect. You told her ‘room for two’, with me by your side, and she had the audacity to flirt with you?”

Dean chuckled at her jealousy. “It’s not like we’re in a relationship Rose.”

The word “relationship” made Y/N slightly choke on her water. Yes, she knows that they are not an item but still.

“Okay. Yes, you’re right. BUT! I am your date, your plus one to your brother’s wedding. I am not about to let some girl take you away from me and ruin my fun with you.”

“A date huh?” Dean licked his lips and have her his cocky grin as he crossed his arms, biceps becoming more prominent. Okay, as much as his cocky grin annoys her, she loves it too. She looked away and pursed her lips and thought of what to say next.

“A plus one… to your brother’s wedding. Anyway, I’m going to take a quick shower because I feel a little grimy from the trip.”

Y/N went along to get her things from her luggage to the shower. After her shower, the receptionist went by to drop off Y/N’s request, hoping that Dean was the one to open it. The rest of the day, Dean and Y/N explored the city and went to some sights with drinks and enjoyed themselves until they got back to the hotel.

The next morning, Dean was woken up by things being dropped on the floor. He sits up on his bed, rubs his eyes, and sees Y/N frantically pulling things out from her luggage.

“Hey sweetheart. What’s going on?”

“I uh… think that uh… I left my dress at home… on the closet door… and I have nothing to wear and I am not about to wear jeans to a wedding!”

She continued to look through and then ended up pacing around the room. Dean got up from his bed and searched his pants for his wallet, not realizing that he was just in a t-shirt and his boxer briefs…

“Here.” He said as he extended his arm to give her his credit card. “Take my card and go to the nearest dress store to buy yourself one.”

Y/N was nibbling on her thumb when she turned to Dean. She noticed that he was just in a t-shirt and boxer briefs. For a few seconds her mind wandered before she shook her head and saw what was in front of her.

“What?” She asked.

“Take my card and go buy yourself a dress sweetheart.”

“No I can’t do that…” Y/N said as she slightly shoved his hand, but he pushed back.

“You need a dress and I am telling you to take it to go get one…”

“But- “

“NOW…” That voice. That “I am the boss; you do as I say” voice sent chills down Y/N’s back and goosebumps down her arms. She had others use that voice with her, but they never gave her the same effect that Dean just did.

“Yesss. Sirrr…” She took the card and asked for permission to take the Impala. Dean was a little hesitant, but Y/N was able to convince him with how she took care of her own classic car.

The nearest store was literally down the street and she could have walked, but Y/N wanted to feel the Impala herself. When she got to the store, Y/N was greeted by young looking 50-year-old woman and got to work with what Y/N was looking for. Y/N settled for a red sparkly dress with a sweetheart neckline and high slit on the left side of the dress. The woman said that Y/N resembled Jessica Rabbit in the dress and that she should buy it as she has all the right curves and has a good upper body.

When she got back to the hotel room, Y/N bumped into Dean in just a towel after his shower. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts that can happen between the two of them at that very moment. Dean’s body was glistening in beads of water, his hair flat with the amount of water it still had, and his towel…HIS TOWEL… was sitting a lot lower than what she normally saw from others she has been with. Subconsciously, Y/N bit her lip at the view she was given at this very fine morning. But immediately covered her face with her bag covered dress to be a decent human being.

“I am so sorry!” She exclaimed. “I didn’t mean to- “

“Hey, its okay.” Dean laughed. “We still have an hour and a half before the ceremony starts. Do you think that’s enough time for you to get ready before we head out?”

Y/N slightly lowered her dress so the top of her head can be shown for Dean to see that she nodded her head.

“I’ll be ready in an hour and then we can head out for some fast food breakfast. I’m starving.”

They laughed together and Dean gestured her to the bathroom for her to take a shower. Y/N took a quick body shower and got ready in the bathroom. Her hair was curled with a half updo; her makeup was simple, light brown eyeshadow on the outer v-portion of her eyes, black winged eyeliner, lashes, and a bold red lipstick. She paired the red dress with black stiletto heels and a dainty blue butterfly bracelet that her grandmother gave her.

Dean was doing the final touches to his suit when Y/N stepped out of the bathroom. When he saw her behind him in the mirror, Dean immediately turned around. _She looks stunning,_ Dean thought. He took in her beauty in the red dress. Y/N looked much more beautiful if it was even possible. She could pass for a Hollywood starlet. Dean couldn’t form words at how stunned he was by Y/N and she was starting to feel self-conscious about herself.

“What is it?” She asked. “Is it too much? Will it take focus away from the bride?”

Dean registered what Y/N was saying and shook his head. “Sweetheart. No. You look…stunning.”

Y/N smiled and looked down before he can see her blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! ❤
> 
> Would you guys prefer Y/N or Rose throughout the story? Please let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Rose and Dean arrived at the place where the ceremony was being held. Dean parked the Impala in the lot and walked to Rose’s side to open her door. As they were walking through the walkway, Rose noticed that the ceremony was being held at an art museum. Dean noticed her puzzled look and explained that the art museum offers ceremonies and that this was the very art museum that Sam and Sarah first met during there college years. As they walked through the doors with Rose’s arm looped through Dean’s, there were a lot of people standing and talking in the large hallway.

“Are Sarah and Sam a celebrity couple or something?” Rose asked. “This is a lot of people for a wedding.”

Dean chuckled at her question. “Ah. He wishes. It’s mainly family and friend, and a couple of people that helped out with the family business.”

They kept walking to go to the seating area as everyone else started to.

“Rose?” A small voice that she immediately recognized made her turn around.

“Jo?” The younger blonde woman smiled and made her way to hug Rose.

“What are you doing here?” Jo asked. “Do you know Sam and Sarah?”

“Uh. Only Sam… You look stunning!”

Jo spun around to show off her dress and made a pose. A dusty rose dress in a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline and sparkling jewels all over it.

“As do you, love!” They giggled and hugged each other once more before Dean cleared his throat to get their attention.

“You two know each other?” Dean asked.

“Uh. Yeah.” Rose said. “We work together at the club.”

Dean was confused and then realization came to him. He looked between them for a couple of seconds and walked away. Dean’s reaction confused Rose that Jo took notice.

“Dean is my cousin.” Jo said. “And assuming the reason you are here, he was at the club a couple of days ago and both of us performed that day.”

Rose understood what happened and made sense of why he reacted that way. She reassured Jo that she would talk to Dean as she knows that Jo has some confidence issues. Rose leaves Jo and makes her way to find Dean by the mini bar, drinking whiskey. She stands in front of Dean, takes his cup, and smacks him in the warm before she crosses her arms.

“Ow!” Dean yelped as he held his arm. “What was that for!?”

“For wavering Jo’s confidence you idiot! I understand that she is your little cousin and have possibly seen her perform that night, but they are not as raunchy as mine!”

Rose took a deep breath she could continue. Dean looked at her inventively, knowing fully well not to interrupt her.

“Look. Jo is a baby dancer okay? When she first started, she had potential and some of the girls would bully her. I took her under my wing and guided her on how to be confident and be sexy in her own skin. You react the way that you did is not helping. Now go back over there and apologize.”

“But – “

“Now Winchester.” Rose crossed her arms again and gave Dean a death stare until he gave in and made their way back to Jo, who was now with her mom Ellen. Dean apologized to Jo and quickly introduced Rose to Ellen.

“You must be the girl that my Joanna Beth keeps talking about.” Ellen said. “I want to thank you for making my sweet girl confident and happier than she has ever been.”

“That’s all Jo, ma’am.” Rose said. “I just guided her through it.”

“Call me Ellen, sweet pea. And great job on handling this knucklehead here, apologize for his reaction. Sometimes the boy needs a good talking to for him to understand.”

Dean rolled his eyes as the women laughed. It was time for the ceremony to begin and everyone made their way to the room. Dean led Rose to the same sitting area as Ellen and Jo, so she can be around some familiarity and Dean do his best man duties. While they waited, Rose felt a couple of eyes of on her. She turned to her left and saw blonde woman with bright blue eyes giving her a cold stare. Rose quickly looked away and shook it off.

It has been about 10 minutes past the time of the start of the ceremony. Neither groom, bride, best man, or maid of honor made their way down the aisle. Then, Dean appeared and ran down the aisle to Rose and crouched to her level.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Rose asked.

“I need you to come with me.” He said as Dean grabbed her hand and led her to the doors. They made their way to another room to find the bride and groom, the bride pacing back and forth while crying hysterically over the phone.

“Hey Sam.” Rose said. “What’s going on?”

Sam looked relieved to see Rose and walked over to hug her.

“last minute wedding disaster.” Sam said. “Maid of honor decided not to show up because she didn’t want to be apart of it anymore. She sent one of her friends to drop off the ring and veil but is missing the bouquet and something borrowed and blue.”

“Damn it Ruby!” the brunette hung up to whoever she was talking to and sat on the couch as she placed her face in her hands.

“Guess what the reason was for Ruby not showing up?” She asked when she looked at Sam. She was a beautiful girl, high-rounded cheekbones, and light tanned skin that glowed. Her makeup was ruined by all the crying.

“Ruby is in love with you Sam!” She screamed. “Said that I don’t deserve you and you belong with her. She also smashed the bouquet with her car and never got my something borrowed and blue… what kind of best friend does that?”

“The kind that is envious of you and everything you have and will do anything and everything to break you down to make herself feel better.” Rose chimed in. The brunette turned to her direction and was perplexed.

“I’m sorry.” Rose aid. “I know you don’t know me but I’m friends with your future husband and his brother. I can only assume that given the disaster that just happened, they want me to help you in some way.”

“How?” she asked with an attitude. “My wedding is already ruined…”

Rose thought for a minute. This poor girl was looking forward to the best day of her life and was ruined by the one person she relied on the most. A light bulb went off on Rose’s head.

“You’re going to have to trust me babe… Fix your makeup and I’ll be right back.” Before anyone could ask her, Rose was out the door. She quickly ran to the gift shop and bought a bouquet of roses, red ribbon, scissors, and a white sweater. She then went to the garden and looked for flowers that complimented the roses, knowing fully well that it was something that she shouldn’t do. Rose found some daisies and lilies that would be perfect and assembled the bouquet on her way back to the room. When she opened the door, she saw the bride fixing her makeup in the mirror. She looked at Rose and was taken aback.  
“It’s not professionally made, but I do hope that you like the combination and how it is arranged.” Rose gave the bride the bouquet and a smile came across her face as she smelled them.

“This is perfect.” She said. “Thank you. Still missing something borrowed and blue…”

Rose looked down at her grandmother’s bracelet. She took it off and offered it to the bride.

“It’s right here.” Rose said with a smile. “Your something borrowed and your something blue. Its also a something old if you don’t happen to have one. It was my grandmother’s and she gave it to me because I was her first granddaughter. And it has a little blue butterfly as a charm.”

“Really?” The spark in the bride’s eye came back and made Rose smile.

“Of course! You need it more than I do right now.” The bride took it and asked Sam to put it on her. Rose told the boys to go where they are needed to be and to tell everyone that the wedding will start soon. Sam hugged and thanked her for helping before he left. Dean stayed behind and smiled at Rose.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Dean said.

“I try.” Rose giggled and shooed Dean away so she can help the bride finish. She was by the mirror and was doing the finishing touches on her makeup. Rose grabbed the veil and made her way to the bride.

“Thank you.” She said. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know… but us girls have to stick together and lift each other up.” Rose placed the veil on the bride’s hair and fixed it the best that she could. “You deserve happiness. No one can take that away from you.”

The bride smiled at Rose through the mirror. She grabbed her bouquet and faced Rose.

“I’m Sarah by the way.” She stuck her hand out for Rose to shake and she took it.

“Rose.”

“Look. I know we just met but you saved my wedding. Made a little bit better and I’m extremely grateful for that. I am missing a maid of honor and am wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor?”

Rose was never a maid of honor because she never had friend that stuck and have ruined relationships with some cousins. Rose smiled and looked Sarah straight in the eyes.

“Us girls got to stick together right?”

Sarah gave her a huge smile quickly hugged her. Before they could even go to the double doors, Rose needed a bouquet for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback much appreciated! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! ❤


End file.
